ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Users vs. Aliens
Users Versus Aliens is a new movie created by paperluigi ttyd. IT WILL NOT BE A SERIES SO DON'T ASK! The plot is that there are a bunch of users from the wiki who must team up and form a team in order to stop an alien warlord from destorying the wiki, as well as the planet as well. Users Put your name, your age, your powers/species, and one or two really cool catch phrases that you say, like this: Dan "Dbash" Robotpants Age: Over 1,000 years, but appears as a 15-16 year old boy. Species: Unknown Species, appears as a human boy with shaggy brown hair, tan skin, glasses, brown eyes, and is about 5"4. Powers: Dan has abnormal powers, because his species was destroied, and when they died, their powers went to Dan. Dan can shoot green energy blasts and form them into weapons like disks or shields, but mostly beams. He can fly, because has golden-silver wings that come out of his back. He also has immortality. Catchphrase: ROBOTPANTS TO THE RESCUE! Catchphrase: (Someone defeats an enemy, Dan runs up to that enemy and kicks it's butt) I kicked his butt! Weakness: SUPER COCKY. He is so cocky, he puts everyone in danger because he gets into life and death situtations. He also can't age, but he can be killed. Kross Age: Unknown Powers: Vilgax's, Lucubra's, FKC's and Diagon's Catchphrase: NONE can beat the Diagon! Weakness: Acts young and has little control over his powers. He also has evil tendencies and will ally himself with whoever gives him more power. Bike Age: 15 Powers: 1/2 of Skwydd's powers, 1/2 of Nanomech Catchphrase 1: Aw come on, he's just a fun loving guy... OW! Catchphrase 2: AW MAN, LAST NACHO! Solo Age: 16 Powers: Galvanic Mechamorph Catch Phrase: Say No to Drugs, say Yes to Tacos! Catch Phrase 2: OVER 9,000 PWNNESS! Sam-Sam Age: 23 Powers: 1/2 Osmosian, 1/2 Sonorosian. Also has Chronosapien, Petrosapien, Galvanic Mechamorph, and To'kustar powers from absorbing some with his Osmosian powers. He looks like a mutation of all of those species. Catchphrase 1: You got your Sam-Sam on? OF COURSE YOU DON'T YOUR NOT SAM-SAM. Catchphrase 2: It seems legit. Ahmad Age: 11 Powers: 1/2 Petrosapien, 1/2 To'kuster Catch Phrase: "What the?" Weegee Age: 14 Powers: Half Appoplexian, Half Chronosapien Catch Phrase: I'm one-half Appoplexian, one-half Chronosapien, but I'm 100% epically awesome hero Catch Phrase 2: One versus so many, hardly seems fair, FOR THEM! Toon Age: 16 Powers: Uses drwaing and signals to bring things to life, has all of Hex's powers Catchphrase: I DRAW my friends out. Figy Age: 13 Powers: Half To'kustar, Half Unknown Species Catch Phrase: Time to DESTROY them! Catch Phrase 2: EAT MY COSMIC RAY! George Powers: 2/5 Human, 1/5 Sonorisian , 1/5 E.V.O and 1/5 Gourmand Age: Unknown Catchphrase 1: BEHOLD MAH POWAH OF AWESOMENESS! Catchphrase 2: You know if I was half To'kustar I could've easily defeated those guys. X Age: ??? Powers: The Onitrix Catchphrase 1: What ? Catchphrase 2: His hysterical scream motivates me to do this ... Category:Series Involving Users Category:Movies Category:Paperluigi ttyd